Wildcard
The "wildcard" is a term used in JayGT for an act that was at one point eliminated from the competition, but was brought back to the competition to perform once again by a judge, the judges, or the producers. In other words, a "wildcard act" is an act that was eliminated from the competition in one round, but was brought back and given another chance to compete. For a full list of all of the Wildcard Acts to date, see here. Wildcard Variations To date, there have been four kinds of "wildcards" throughout the many seasons of JayGT. The first to be introduced was the "Quarterfinals Wildcard": shortly before the beginning of the Quarterfinals, the judges would select acts that were eliminated during the Judge Cuts to bring back to the competition and compete in the Quarterfinals. The "Wildcard Round", which is exclusive to the "bonus seasons", occurs after the Judge Cuts, in which the judges (and, starting in JayGT: Fantasy Sequel, the side judges) bring back 12 acts (2 for each judge, and 1 for each side judge) to compete in a Quarterfinals-like round where the acts would perform live for the judges, and the judges would vote on 4 acts to send to the Quarterfinals of the 12. The Top 3 would move straight through to the live shows, while the acts placing in 4th and 5th are sent to the Judges' Choice, where the judges decide on which act to send through between the two. The "Semifinals Wildcard" is a single act agreed upon by the four judges to bring back that was eliminated in the Judge Cuts or Quarterfinals, to perform in one of the Semifinals week. To date, only one of these acts have made it past the Semifinals week where they performed (Eva Igo). The "Finals Wildcard" was exclusive to one season, JayGT: 4Play, and was birthed from a technicality. After Frank Sinatra was found to have been eliminated due to "technical difficulties" with his performance (see here), the judges decided to bring Sinatra back for the Finals, forming a Top 6 instead of a Top 5. Sinatra finished the competition in 3rd Place. To date, the Finals Wildcard has not been used since, as there hasn’t been a similar situation like the one involving Sinatra. Wildcards Season 1 In Season 1, the judges began the trend of "Wildcards" with the Quarterfinals Wildcards. JayDK brought back traditional Mongolian band Khusugtun, Cards brought back magician Michael Carbonaro, Xboy used his Wildcard on meme singer Rick Roll, and Danger brought back skateboarder Nyjah Huston. Khusugtun and Michael Carbonaro were eliminated in the Quarterfinals, both in the Judges' Choice. Rick Roll and Nyjah Huston were eliminated in the Semifinals. For the Semifinals, the judges agreed to bring back dance group Triqstar as their wildcard for the round. Triqstar was eliminated in Episode 112 as one of the lowest-ranking acts of their Semifinals week, unfortunately. JayGT: Fantasy Island JayGT: Fantasy Island marked the debut of the Wildcard Round, a round in between the Judge Cuts and the Quarterfinals in which the three judges each selected three previously eliminated acts each to compete for four additional spots in the Quarterfinals, in a live shows-esque round with buzzers. For the round, JayDK brought back dance group Bollywood Dancers, Hasidic Jewish rapper Matisyahu, and singer Moon Man; Cards gave his three spots to two rock bands, Rush and Pink Floyd, and on disco band Earth, Wind & Fire; Pennies used his three spots on techno singer Scatman John, singer/dancer Michael Jackson, and pop star legend Britney Spears; and Foxy brought back magician Julius Dein, singer/ukelelist Rebecca Sugar, and interactive comedian Shakespeare Approves. The Top 3 of the round was made up of Scatman John, Michael Jackson, and Earth, Wind & Fire: in the Judges' Choice, Julius Dein unanimously beat out Pink Floyd. Earth, Wind & Fire was eliminated in the Quarterfinals, Julius Dein in the Semifinals, Michael Jackson in the Top 10, and Scatman John in 4th place. Additionally, each judge had their own Quarterfinals Wildcard along with the Wildcard Round. In this case, JayDK brought back singer Toni Braxton, Cards brought back rock band Foo Fighters, Pennies brought back band Village People, and Foxy brought back light-manipulation dance group Mirror Family. All four acts were eliminated in the Quarterfinals except for Foo Fighters, who were eliminated in the Top 10. For the Semifinals, the judges decided to bring back comedy singer Weird Al as the Semis Wildcard: unfortunately, Weird Al was subsequently buzzed by two of the judges (Cards and Foxy) in his Semifinals performance, and he was eliminated the same episode. JayGT: Fantasy Sequel Starting in JayGT: Fantasy Sequel, the Wildcard Round would now incorporate the side judges in choosing wildcards: now, all four main judges got to pick two wildcards for the round each, and each side judge got one act to bring back. For the main judges, JayDK brought back vengeful singer Tessanne Chin and rock singer Joan Jett; Cards gave his two spots to dance group Kinjaz and dance duo Robotboys; Pennies used his wildcards on comedy singer Robbie Rotten and animal cover band Insane Cherry; and Usagi gave her slots to two joke acts, metal band Babymetal and musical scientist Donnie Iris. As for the side judges: Smack brought back rock singer Billy Idol, Foxy used his wildcard on violinist Lettice Rowbotham, Thomas inevitably gave his spot to singer Adam Lambert, and James brought back band Smash Mouth. At the conclusion of the vote, Joan Jett, Kinjaz, and Robotboys were the Top 3 placing acts. The Judges Choice went down to Adam Lambert and Robbie Rotten, where Robbie came victorious from a 1-3 vote. Robbie Rotten and Joan Jett were eliminated in the Quarterfinals, and Kinjaz in the Semifinals. Robotboys eventually became the first ever wildcard act to win the competition. For the judges' Quarterfinals wildcards, JayDK brought back music duo Tears for Fears, Cards brought back animal dance group Paws with Soul, Pennies brought back music group Black Box, and Usagi brought back singer/pianist Elton John. Black Box and Paws with Soul were eliminated in the Quarterfinals, and Elton John in the Top 10. Tears for Fears placed in 3rd overall. For the Semifinals, the judges brought back young dancer Eva Igo to the competition. Eva is, to date, the only Semifinals wildcard to progress to the Finals, as she won her episode's Judges’ Choice unanimously, and getting eliminated in the Top 10. Season 2 In Season 2, the judges continued using the previous method of Quarterfinals and Semifinals Wildcards. JayDK used his wildcard to bring back singer/guitarist Sawyer Fredericks, Usagi brought back bluegrass music duo Midas Whale, Pennies founded the return of singer/ukelelist Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, and Danger used his wildcard on singer/guitarist John Hickman. Sawyer Fredericks, Midas Whale, and Israel Kamakawiwo'ole all were eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Bottom 4, while John Hickman was eliminated in the Semifinals. For the Semifinals, the judges agreed to use their Semifinals wildcard to bring back JayDK's golden buzzer, novelty act Maximilliana. He/she was eliminated in Episode 212, despite glowing reviews from all four judges. JayGT: Three D Season 3 JayGT: 4Play JayGT: 5 Alive Season 8 Category:Extra Pages